


A Dance of Our Own

by catisacat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward failed fusions, Before Steven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet wants Pearl and Amethyst to overcome their differences and helps out in the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what has suddenly possessed me to write some Steven Universe fic but here we go!

Her name was Garnet. The fusion.

Pearl had remembered the first time she’d laid eyes on her. Of course, centuries of indoctrination had made repulsion her first thought. It faded quickly though, watching the beautiful women move elegantly, powerfully as one.

In short time she found herself admiring the giant woman nearly as much as her beloved Rose Quartz.

What was it about a tall, stately women that shook Pearl to her core?

When their fourth joined them the delicate gem was skeptical. She was the opposite of the Crystal Gem’s other two members. Short, squatty and extremely crude.

It always felt like the small gem was underfoot and it only escalated as time went on.

They bickered like children and frankly compared to the other gems they were.

Both were confused when they found matching notes tucked away in their pockets in tight, neat handwriting.

“Meet on the beach at midnight.”

Amethyst was delighted, excitedly waving the note high above her head, “Ohhh yeahhh! Espionage! Intrigue! Hell yeah!!”

Pearl wrinkled her long nose, agitated to have anything in common with Amethyst. Even just a small note. She snipped in response, “Oh come on. What is this? Did Greg set up another ‘surprise’ party or something? Didn’t he learn from the first one? Or the second one? Don’t jump out at gems, I swear.”

Delicate fingers dropped the note to the ground as Amethyst’s dark eyes looked up in disappointment. It quickly twisted into mischief as she ran up and her chunky hands trapped Pearl’s lanky digits, “Peeaaaarl! Adventure! Just you and me against the world! Maybe it’s not Greg but uh, if it is do you really wanna just me to deal with it?”

Pearl stopped sharply, partially by the purple gem’s firm grip and partially by her words. She remembered all too well the first surprise party.

Greg had wanted to introduce the gems to the townspeople. The sudden appearance of a large purple elephant stampeding had sent the humans into a panic. It had taken the full force of the grace of Rose Quartz to bring them back around.

As the clock struck midnight the two mismatched figures made their way to the beach, bickering as they walked.

Pearl was still trying to squirm out of it, both literally and figuratively. She whined and twisted about, trying to free her all too thin wrist from Amethyst’s determined grasp. She didn’t relent though, almost dutifully dragging her comrade across the sand.

The beach was completely lit up by the bright moonlight, revealing two surprising figures awaiting the arrival of the quarreling duo.

Amethyst released Pearl’s arm in surprise, “Ruby? Sapphire? What are you doing here? Like, not as Garnet and junk?”

Sapphire stepped forward, ever the ambassador of the other two tiny gems, and took Pearl’s hand. They matched each other in elegance as the blue gem took her to the edge of the water. Despite her diminutive stature Pearl held the tiny diplomat in very, very high esteem.

Ruby followed suit, Amethyst happily gripping the gem’s hand to bounce after her as well. She always liked it when she got to actually see the crimson fighter. Garnet was great of course but Ruby had that fighting spirit that the shapeshifter just loved.

They found the two tiny gems carefully smashing their hands together before releasing them, leaving a thin pale hand loosely holding onto the stumpy purple one.

Both looked confusedly at the halves of Garnet.

Sapphire spoke up first as she floated a few feet away, “You two need to learn to get along better.”

They remained in the dark until Ruby followed after her before bowing slightly and taking her partner’s gloved hand in hers, kissing it lightly on the top. Her bluer half just barely failed to suppress a soft giggle, wafting across the begining of the ocean like the tinkle of a silver bell. The red gem looked over at them to make sure they were paying attention, looking from Amethyst to Pearl and back again.

Both just stood there, dumbstruck, with their hands still clasped together. Amethyst and Pearl made confused eye contact for a split second before a sharp whistle from Ruby brought their attention back to the other two.

It started to become crystal clear as a firm red hand found its home low on the delicately arched blue back. Ruby started to whirl Sapphire in circles, wider and wider, quicker and quicker, as the two waltzed across the sandy beach.

Bright light illuminated the edge of the water, sending it into a technicolor dream as the two morphed together, leaving Garnet standing tall and unyielding in front of the remaining gems.

She gestured silently to them.

Before Pearl could comprehend what was happening she felt Amethyst plant a sloppy kiss on her hand in poor imitation of Ruby’s gesture, “Whatever you say, Garnet!”

In a flash the thin gem found herself swept off her feet. But not in the romantic way. She screamed in panic as she found herself twisted and jerked in erratic circles. Her feet struggled and found the ground when they could but neither the sand nor the water allowed her a firm place to plant it.

Eventually she found mercy in two strong hands grabbing her upper arms and freeing her from the devilish grip of the grinning gem. She looked up at Garnet with admiration shining in her eyes, ”Thank you! Some common sense! What were you even thinking, Amethyst?”

She felt one of the hands move from her arm to her shoulder, “No, Pearl. You too. You AND Amethyst. But you can’t just imitate what we… what I did and expect it to work. You both need to be a part of it. Not just one swinging the other. Probably less screaming too.”

“I don’t even want t-” Pearl started before she felt the three eyes train on her from behind the visor. A touchy subject. She knew acutely how sharp its angles could be from past experience. She looked back at Amethyst. Despite the stocky girl’s occasionally far too dense skull she understood. This was important to Garnet so they had to take it seriously.

“Sorry…” Amethyst muttered under her breath, trying to muster as little sarcasm as possible, “Do over?”

She raised a purple hand to take Pearl’s. Despite her reluctance the thin gem took it.

The two stumbled around awkwardly, all elbows and misplaced feet as they left inelegant footprints across the edge of the beach. Thankfully the water washed away the evidence of their shameful attempts at dancing.

Nothing happened.

They looked at each other then at Garnet.

Despite their failure the tall woman was beaming at them, nodding slightly.

“Good. You’re trying, that’s important. We’ll do this again tomorrow.”

They watched her retreat back to camp, wondering how many nights they’d be spending awkwardly clinging to each other with their forms stubbornly refusing to meld.


End file.
